nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
KAZKA
|current_members = Oleksandra Zaritska Mykyta Budash Dmytro Mazuriak |past_members = }} Kazka (stylized as KAZKA; from Ukrainian казка (kazka), "fairy tale") is a Ukrainian band that performs pop with elements of electro-folk. Since its creation in 2017, vocalist Oleksandra Zaritska, sopilka player Dmytro Mazuriak and multi-instrumentalist Mykyta Budash have become a "breakthrough of the year". The group's producer and manager is Yuriy Nikitin and the company Mamamusic. Band history KAZKA emerged on March 1, 2017 with its debut release "Sviata", which immediately became a hit in Ukraine. Initially, the band consisted of vocalist Oleksandra Zaritska and multi-instrumentalist Nikita Budash (guitar, keyboard), who also works on arrangement and sound engineering. Sviata was also the band's debut video. Serhii Tkachenko directed the video, which is a minimalist work in red shades, featuring the band members and a number of ancient Slavic symbols (Dazhbog, the Star of the Virgin Lada, Zervan, Koliada, the Star of Herest, Bilobog and others). Participation in The X-Factor In 2017 the band participated in the casting for Ukraine's X-Factor 8 with their song "Sviata". Andrii Danylko was the band’s mentor. Following the results of the viewer voting, the band left the show on the 5th episode. Right after leaving the show, KAZKA released the second single "Dyva", which on the day of its premiere took first place in the iTunes chart. At the end of the year, the band was named "Best Debut of the Year" by online magazine Karabas Live. In the beginning of 2018, Dmytro Mazuryak, who plays more than 30 wind instruments, joined the band. On January 6, it became known that the band would take part in the national selection for the 63rd Eurovision Song Contest. On February 10, KAZKA performed in the first semi-finals of national selection with the song "Dyva". According to the results of the viewer voting and the jury, KAZKA took sixth and failed to reach the finals. KARMA On April 27, 2018, the band’s debut album KARMA was released online. The album has ten tracks, three of which were previously released: "Sviata", "Dyva", "Sama", "Movchaty" (a cover of a song by Skryabin and Iryna Bilyk), and six new tracks. The band presented the album live at their first solo show at Kyiv's Atlas club on June 1. The single Sviata was named "best pop band song" and the band was recognised as "Best Debut" by national radio station Kraina FM. For the first time ever, a Ukrainian-speaking band entered the Global Shazam Top 10. KAZKA achieved an absolute record among Ukrainian artists in terms of the number of views and made the top 100 best clips on YouTube. The musicians have been repeatedly awarded with the title "Breakthrough of the Year", and for the song Plakala they received the Hit of the Year award and featured in the rating of Ukraine's most popular tracks according to Apple Music. The band has topped the charts in a dozen countries, including Ukraine, Latvia, Bulgaria, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Belarus, Russia, Colombia, and others. In the summer, KAZKA participated in various Ukrainian festivals such as BeLive (Kyiv), Impulse (Kharkiv), and MRPL City (Mariupol). In the autumn the band laucnhed their Ukraine-wide KARMA Tour in support of the album. Drummer Ievhen Kostyts and a trio of chorists (Vasylyna Tkachuk, Daryna Salii and Yaryna Sizyk) joined them on the tour. In winter 2018 the band announced an upcoming tour of the US and Europe in 2019. PLAKALA The band scored a success with the song "Plakala", that hit a couple of records among tracks across the CIS. KAZKA has become the first band in the CIS to be ranked the 8th in all categories and the 3rd in a world pop category of one of the most prestigious world charts TOP 10 Global Shazam. KAZKA has become an absolute record holder among the Ukrainian artists in the amount of views and is in TOP 100 Best music videos on YouTube. The Plakala music video has become the first Ukrainian language video to get over 200 million views on YouTube. So far it has been viewed over 204 million times therefore becoming t he most viewed in Ukraine in 2018. Kazka has got the "Hit of the Year" award according to M1 Music Awards and has been mentioned in the Apple music rating of the most popular tracks in Ukraine. Boris Barabanov, summing up the results of 2018, named the song "Plakala" one of 16 best tracks of the past year. He noted that the song became the most popular song on Russian radio stations, and that this is the first Ukrainian language song in many years, which has reached the top of Russian charts. NIRVANA In April 2019, the band announced via its Facebook page that it was working on a second album. The album is titled NIRVANA. Apart and Vidbir 2019 In 2019, the band competed in Vidbir 2019 to try and represent Ukraine in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019. In the second semi final that happened on 16th of February 2019, they came 2nd and qualified for the final. The final took place on the 23rd of February 2019. They finished in 3rd place. After the winner and the runner up of the contest rejected the broadcaster's offer to represent Ukraine at Eurovision, Kazka rejected their offer aswell. Discography Studio albums * Karma (Карма) (2018) Singles * "Saint" ("Свята") (2017) * "Miracles" ( "Дива") (2017) * "By Myself" ("Сама") (2018) * "She Cried" ("Плакала") (2018) * "Apart" (2019) * "The Song of the Courageous Girls" ("Пісня Сміливих Дівчат") (2019) * "Palala" (2019) Collaborations * 2019 — Tua feat. KAZKA «Bedingungslos» * 2019 — KAZKA — Plakala Remix * 2019 — KAZKA — CRY R3HAB Category:Artists Category:NVSC 25 artists Category:NVSC 31 artists